This proposal requests one year of additional funding to complete the investigators' taxonomic system for classifying rapists. The proposed work is a continuation of the group's work in the last 10 years in developing taxonomic systems for sexual offenders. These investigators have developed a classification system for child molesters, have provided reliability and validity data for the child molester system and the project extends this work to rapists. The investigators, over the last 10 years, have developed a number of systems for classifying rapists which they have continually refined. The latest system, the MTC:R3 criteria, uses scales derived from archival data which are part of the files of the Massachusetts Treatment Center. In addition, in the last two years, they have developed a self-report inventory, the MTC inventory, geared to assess information similar to that coded from files. There are five specific aims for this continuation project which include the following: (1) the administration of the MTC Inventory to an additional 50-60 offenders so that a sufficient number of subjects (100-110) will be available for preliminary psychometric analysis of the instrument; (2) to extend the generalization sample by assigning MTC:R3 types to 50 observation patients who the investigators were unable to classify because of Graham-Rudman cuts in the previous years' budgets and to assign classification types to a coded group from the Oak Ridge Mental Health Center (N = 44) in Canada; (3) to complete a series of analyses that psychometrically evaluate the MTC Inventory and assess the reliability, homogeneity, concurrent validity, developmental antecedents and generalizability of the MTC:R3 types; (4) to organize their overall data set gathered over the last 10 years into a set of interlinked SPSS files, with a master variable list, with reliability for each variable, documentation of how the variable was computed, and procedures that were used to create the scales in the data base. This will allow this data base to be used by other investigators; and (5) to produce a revised version of the MTC:R3.